


Rule Number One

by scarletwanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, sorry for your loss - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, F/F, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwanda/pseuds/scarletwanda
Relationships: Elizabeth Olsen/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Rule Number One

You walked from the kitchen to the living room, snacks pilled up in your arms reaching your chin. Carefully putting them down on the coffee table before walking back to the kitchen to get drinks. Placing the two glasses and the drinks on the table next to the snacks. 

When the doorbell rang you walked over to the door in some sweats and a big shirt. Your hair done lazily. Opening the door you got attacked by your best friend in a big bear hug.

“You’re breaking my ribs” You said, faking a suffocating breath.

“Oh shut up, I haven’t seen you in so long. I need this, asshole.” Your best friend, Elizabeth, said.

You and Elizabeth had been best friends since you were little kids. You went to the same elementary school, eventually following into high school and college. You were inseparable After college Elizabeth became a giant Hollywood star, so you guys didn’t see each other as much as you’d like. But now, after Lizzie had been away for two months, you guys were together again and enjoying a girls night.

Now you guys were on the couch, watching the Haunting of Hill House on Netflix. Half of the snacks were all munched up, Elizabeth snuggled up to your side, a blanket thrown over the both of you. When a scary part came on, Lizzie would pinch your side. Snuggling even closer then before, if that’s even possible.

When the episode you guys were watching ended, you took it as an opportunity to stress your legs and get another drink. Lizzie was still on the couch when you came back, the blanket pulled up to her chin. “Scared?” You said, a big smile on your face. “Yes, come here. Protect me.” She said, putting one side of the blanket up. Motioning for you to sit next to her. Once you did, she put her head on your chest. Your arm around her and slowly rubbing circles on her skin. 

You loved this feeling, but for all the wrong reasons. You had known you liked girls since you were 14, and you came out when you were 15. Lizzie wholeheartedly supported you. You were scared your friendship would change, but it didn’t. Which you appreciated, but which also made it very hard not to get feelings for her. 

You denied your feelings for her for a long time. But when you went to a party together in your senior year of high school and you saw her kiss this guy. You couldn’t deny it any longer. Seeing her with someone else was the hardest thing. But she is your best friend, so you suck it up and try to ignore the butterflies as best as you can. _Of course_, you thought, when you got back from the party that night. _Of course I have to break the number one rule: don’t ever fall for the straight girl. _

Little did you know Lizzie felt the same way. She always thought she was straight, until that high school party. She had kissed that boy from her class, Scott his name was. But she didn’t feel anything for him, even though she’d been crushing on him for months. At first she didn’t think much of it, thinking it was probably just not the right guy. But she tried dating guys that she might like, and none of it worked out. She just never got that … feeling. 

Unless she was with you.

She didn’t notice it before, given that she thought she was straight. But when she went filming and you guys were apart for a while, she’d miss you like crazy. But that’s normal right? You’re her best friend, of course she’d miss you. However, when you guys would reunite, she’d feel something. A weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, making her feel light but heavy at the same time. And it wasn’t until 6 months ago that she noticed it was _that _feeling. That feeling she’d been looking for in all those boys.

_Holy shit, she was in love with you. _

And nowhere she was, snuggled into your side. Pretending to be scared so that she’d have an excuse to be as close to you as possible. She’d talked about her feelings to Chris, her coworker in the MCU and friend. He’d told her that she should just come forward with it, that there was a big chance that you might feel the same. But she’d told him that just because you like girls, it didn’t mean you liked her. And he couldn’t bring anything in against that. 

Even though she didn’t plan on admitting her feelings just yet, she thought talking to you about her sexuality might be a good start. She just needed a good opening to talk about it. And you gave it to her. You had suggested watching the Haunting of Hill House. And now you were watching the scene where Theo goes home with Trish and Liz saw it as a clear sign that she had to get the conversation over with. 

“Can I talk to you about something ?” She said, feeling nerves bubble up so fast she almost felt like vomiting. “Sure.” You paused the episode and turned towards her, giving her your full attention. She sat up, looking at her lap instead of you. “How did you know for sure you liked girls?” 

You furrowed your brows, a little stunned by the question. Confused as to were this was coming from. “Uhm well, I don’t know. I just knew eventually. I didn’t feel anything towards guys and I did feel that for girls. I just had to own up to my feelings and face them.” Elizabeth nodded, taking a deep breath. “Why are you asking?” “Well, what you just described. I’ve been feeling that too.” 

You stared at her. Your breath hitching in the back of your throat, your eyes practically falling out of it’s sockets from shock. “Y/N, please say something.” 

“Yeah uh sorry it’s just.. I didn’t know that. When did you realize ?” “About 6 months ago.” She said, finally looking at you. Your heart was beating fast. All these years you had all these feelings for her. The only thinking keeping you from yelling it out being the thought that it wasn’t gonna happen, that she liked guys. And now here she was, telling you that you actually might have a chance. 

“So when you say feeling the way I do, you mean that you only like girls ? Or that you _also_ like girls?” “I don’t know, I think I might only like girls. But it’s all pretty new, so I’m not sure yet.” “Either way, I’m really proud of you for telling me Lizzie. I love you.” Reaching out, arms forward giving her one of the bone crushing hugs she gave you before. 

To say you were freaking out was an understatement. This could actually mean that your feelings could lead somewhere, meaning that it would hurt twice as hard if she didn’t reciprocate them. Continuing your girls night, you couldn’t help but wonder about her saying she felt the same way..

After that night you didn’t talk much about your conversation. Although that didn’t mean you guys were acting the same as before. Over the next few weeks you guys were as inseparable as you were in school, only this time you guys were always flirting. Making cute remarks to each other, always somehow touching each other. Tonight Liz had invited you to a party with a bunch of her avengers coworkers. Not saying no to partying with them, you told her you’d come. 

You were in a giant house, for a moment you thought I might actually be the avengers tower. But it was just Robert Downey JR’s modest home. The music was pounding, drinks flowing. Everywhere around you were people you recognized from all sorts of movies and tv shows. You had been walking around the party, mingling, making conversation with a bunch of people. Currently you were talking to Tom Holland. A drink in your hand, laughing about something he said.

“So how long have you and Liz been together ?” “What?” You furrowed your brows, not quite sure if you heard him right. “You and Liz, How long have you been together?” So I guess you had heard right. “Oh we’re not together! We’re just friends.” “Oh shit, seriously? It’s just, she’s always talking about you. And I know both of you like girls so. I guess I just made the wrong assumption. Sorry.” “It’s fine, speaking of Liz tho, I’m gonna go and find her. I haven’t seen her in a while.” “Sure, see you later.” 

You walked through the house in search of Liz. You passed through the crowd and got to the staircase, making your way upstairs. Walking around you spotted Liz down a hallway. She was leaning against the wall, a guy (you had no idea who, you couldn’t see his face) pressed up against her. His face dangerously close to hers, one arm on the wall behind her. 

Standing there, you felt almost betrayed. You felt stupid, you knew she’d never feel the same way. You knew it would never be anything serious. You knew she’d never feel anything serious for you, maybe not for any girl. Was this just some experimental phase she was going through? You couldn’t nt think clearly at the moment. Tears welled up in your eyes. And at that moment Liz turned her head and saw you standing there. 

“Y/N!” She said, straightening up off as soon as she saw you. The guy backed up as well, sensing something was going on. “This isn’t what it looks like.” Scoffing, you turned on your heel and walking off. Down the staircase, towards the front door. Away from her. 

All the way Liz walked after you, calling out your name. Telling you to slow down, to stop. Eventually she caught up with you, putting a hand on your shoulder. You turned around “What do you want?” You said, a harsh tone to your voice. Thinking about you, you weren’t quite sure why you were so angry. Well, you knew why, it was because you were so _painfully_ in love with her and because this was yet another sign that she clearly didn’t feel the same way. 

She looked taken aback at your tone, never having heard you speak to her like that. “Y/N, it wasn’t like that, I swear.” Scoffing again you said: “Really? You talk to all your friends that way? I guess that explains why you’ve been that way with me too lately.” She opened her mouth to tell you that it’s not true, that she was that way with you because she loved you. But she couldn’t get a word out. Tears stinging her eyes. “I should’ve seen this coming you know. Rule number one: never fall in love with the straight girl.” Finally finding her voice, she realized that she had to tell you what was going on. She knew you were simply talking like this cause you were upset. This was just years of pent up emotions finally coming out. “Y/N you gotta hear me out, it’s not about me liking guys. I -“ “**Remember when we were little ?**” You asked. Liz stopped talking, knowing you were going somewhere with this, but having no idea where. “You had that fake wedding with Eddie Sanders during recess and I got mad at you? I told you ‘I thought it was just you and me together’ and you smirked at me before saying ‘**I told you not to fall in love with me!**’ Maybe I should’ve listened to you then. It sure would’ve saved me a lot of shit to deal with.” And with that you turned away from her, walking towards your car in the driveway. “Y/N wait!” She yelled, tears now streaming down her cheeks. But it was too late, you were gone. 

It was a week after the party, and both of you felt absolutely horrible about how it all went down. The drive home had sobered you (figuratively) and when you were tossing around in your bed you realized that you might have overreacted. Deciding to let the situation cool down before apologizing, you still hadn’t reached out to her.

Meanwhile Liz was over on set, not at all being able to concentrate on doing her scenes or learning her lines. She was in her trailer with Chris and Sebastian. They were trying to encourage her to just go for it, to go over to your house and confess her feelings. “**You’re holding back** Liz. You love her, and she clearly loves you. She was just upset. You guys clearly belong together. Just tell her how you feel and fix it.” Chris said, Sebastian nodding along before saying: “If you don’t you’ll regret it forever. Even if you don’t do it to end up together, at least do it to save your friendship. You can’t waste so many years together.” She knew they were right. So after work, she drove straight to your house. Deliberately not thinking about what she was gonna say, deciding it was best to just pour out her feelings in the moment. 

However when she arrived at your doorstep, she felt so nervous. Thinking that if she didn’t think about what she was gonna say beforehand she might say the wrong thing and make everything worse.

Knocking on your door, she took a deep breath and thought ‘_this is it_’.

You opened the door, your eyes red and puffy, a clear sign you’d been crying. Seeing you like this made Liz feel even worse. “Can I come in?” You opened the door wider, stepping aside so she could step in.

You both stopped in the living room, facing each other. It was quiet for a few seconds. “Look I’m so-“ “I’m so sor-“ you said in unison. Both laughing a little, you quickly made sure you could go first by saying: “Look I’m sorry about how everything went down. And what I said was way out of line, I was just upset. Just because you like girls doesn’t mean you have to like me an-“ “No no no no,” Liz interrupted. “I do, I do like you! No fuck that, I _love_ you. I’ve known for a while, but I thought that you’d probably never like me. I figured that if you hadn’t said anything by now it was probably because you just didn’t feel that way. And that guy at the party was nothing! He tried to flirt but I was telling him to back off as soon as you saw me. I’m so sorry for all this.” 

You both ended your speeches and now here you were. Finally everything was out in the open. For a beat you guys just stood there, breathing heavily from the adrenaline. Staring into each other’s eyes. From now on you guys would never be the same you were before. And something in her eyes made you feel like she was becoming aware of that fact as well. “I love you Liz, I always have. Why do you think I pushed Eddie of the swing after the wedding? It was because of you. It was always you.” Stepping closer to her. You put one hand on her cheek, wiping a stray tear away with your thumb. “I love you too.” And with that you guys leaned in and kissed. It was fireworks. All those cliches in the movies represented it well. It was relief. Relief that you had finally admitted your feelings for her after all these years. Relief that she felt the same. It was all love. Both of you smiling through the kiss. Pulling back, you both giggled. Holding on to each other like you you’d fall apart if you let go. This was were you were meant to be, just you and her, together. 


End file.
